Salty Mermaid
Description Comedy. Life is hard - laugh harder. Humor is the best coping mechanism I've discovered for dealing with life's issues, big or small. So if you're drowning in your sorrows, embrace some waves of laughter. Cheesy, right? But it's also kinda clever... right? It's totally clever. "Mermaid" because of the weird hair, piercings, tattoos, and magical personality... and because I have an obsession with the definitely real creatures. Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mGBQ80lmkU 0:12 Kid Compliments Mom Just to Insult Her 634 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WYZS4AfqCPM 0:43 Sometimes Little Brothers Are Jerks 288 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wEWnngjomo 2:39 How to Bum Your Mama Out 605 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eVm7qgRb3rs 5:01 Concerts and Weeknights and Hangovers, Oh My! 353 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cM5CnUN2INk 6:01 She Sings like Her Daddy 486 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQJL7kYC0eA 1:36 Tough Kid Cries about the Weirdest Thing 231 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7h3ENuDRNY 3:49 Channel Trailer - Welcome to the Fun Chaos that Is My Life! 725 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FciTNqdMGCk 5:25 Six Family Members at Spooky 6 Flags 214 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=82_TnI5BnLg 11:27 Good! I'm GLAD My Kid Cries 536 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfDExU0pXlE 3:35 How to Make a Quick Dinner for Your Family 482 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jM55aqDehos 1:02 Cute Kid Is Really Mad at HIs Brother for Eating the Last Hot Pocket 130 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4pS8_teJ0I 1:16 The Internet Makes Me Drink 115 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XG4fjIREWRc 6:32 Weekend Vlog: Batman, Blue Hair, & Spooky Shopping ~ and ~ Date Night 175 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnByr6Pyrqs 5:34 We Owe Men an Apology, We Owe Our Sons a Better Experience 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9o_Cs2LInk 3:50 I Heard a Horrible Rumor 207 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4BudRnsCuw 8:15 Vlog: Secret Wedding and Other Romantic Shh-tuff 190 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AfvDAOtKCGU 5:14 Vlog: Costumes and Carving 140 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iDQkPwxmTjY 0:19 How to React When Someone Says Carbs Are Bad 83 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2hfzgWg-cM 4:58 Scary Video, Kids, and Anxiety 175 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTPveYPL-yI 4:55 How to Have a Sexier, Raspy New Voice 9.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WyQk26h7kVg 5:31 Creative Halloween Costumes and a Party with a Crazy Family (VLOG) 215 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_05loW4AY5c 5:26 Batman v. Superman the Trick or Treating Halloween Edition (Vlog) 165 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qsybELT0x1M 2:44 THIS. This Is Why Moms Drink 227 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KMnLsEAt0ec 3:45 A Message to Teen Girls and the Boys Who Go to School with Them 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BmunnMon3HU 2:30 Warning: Language, Because IT HURT 238 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=naAfOc6DsOQ 1:14 Frozen: The Brothers Version 175 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFItqbYvgAw 1:55 Parenting: Are You Appreciating Every Moment? ARE YOU? 106 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2BHHDiKBBaY 3:19 Cat Believe I Did This... 149 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lj5KfoN784Q 8:24 Still Thinking about the Election 283 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVWdkRFWzcY 0:32 How (Not?) to Act on Social Media after the Election 67 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SliZKb0nqp0 2:51 You Can Stand by Me 320 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0pxWuU7Awos 1:25 Cooking with Kids: Breakfast, the Most Annoying Part of the Day 99 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKs8Sj6sXxM 6:10 5 Tips to Make Your Thanksgiving More Pleasant and Less Stressful 121 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ruf4T7dNYj0 6:06 Forcing My Family to Be Nice People... Weekend Vlog 114 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AITiYfKR_pU 3:18 I've Kept This HUGE SECRET So Long... 431 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TERjSs4awKs 1:23 Salty Mermaid Trailer 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obWB8kdttg4 4:04 Christmas Can Be Dangerous (Don't Let THIS Happen to YOU!) 168 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFipUyg8-84 7:53 Thanksgiving and Travel Vlog 132 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k5GapqMgVbA 6:13 Gift Guide for Boys: What NOT to Buy 135 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EZfdkZTBW6o 4:31 Home Alone : Family Remakes Scenes from the Movie 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jCagx4Jluw4 3:58 Christmas Is about Family/Friends/Love, Not about Perfect Plans: Weekend Vlog 82 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cbQicyp7N0U 5:44 How to Wrap Gifts: Drinking Game 161 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPvIf5oI0xQ 3:02 Parenting When You're Sick 100 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAH2M4UpUhM 2:28 Christmas Shopping, Only One of Us Is on the Nice List (vlog) 219 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g257SQiPZ-k 1:42 Cats, Christmas Trees, and Kids (Fail) 78 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJ_5wnmmDlc 5:02 Well, That Was Awkward... 240 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nus_DHIw3uU 9:20 A Slideshow of 2016 Memories 131 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCq97kXhOj8 8:52 Words and Women 191 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvPfFy4viSQ 14:30 Christmas Morning 2016 199 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnbvE_ZdEpY 6:16 Hectic Holiday Happiness (Vlog) 113 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hpete7BkVUQ 5:24 New Year's Resolutions - Watch This Before Making Any 89 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vyhagb6PMco 1:43 New Year's - Not Sure How to Feel 108 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-O6EbXqQVEY 3:19 New Year's Eve (Vlog) 124 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=srhC6ugscuA 5:51 Celebration! 142 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZijjYjBw5V0 4:58 A Moment like This 354 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-PwZbeNR04 5:04 Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (vlog) 92 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEh0MQAtHu8 3:35 Weird Weather 94 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j5ytlagRDT0 14:13 Controversial Subject that Needs to Be Discussed 212 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=14C92-DHY9M 4:26 Kid Tries to Scare Doctor (Vlog) 131 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87uzxWSDTv8 6:16 I Hope You Dance 360 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lInFvrO8GvQ 1:39 Mermaid Hair (Blue... Pink... Green... Purple... Red?) 946 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e7vR2NH7eTM 4:35 Kid Can't Stop Laughing at Dog Barking 130 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Wro9m8wQ30 2:52 I Don't Wanna Be... Late (vlog) 141 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDtuM2Ifs04 0:55 Mermaid Hair: Revealing New Hair Color 155 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FGqf1b8e4Q0 4:41 Heathens... at the Science Center 171 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=irZZvCBWLfg 3:26 Three Minutes of Happiness 93 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cnd3dEntQNk 8:08 New Tattoo - Why It's Different 378 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=85AGcj7oMLI 1:06 Funniest Tweets of the Week 157 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0WrgKY3HFXg 16:18 Drinking Game Q&A 392 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGSl835m7uA 3:27 Let It Be Me - Valentine 186 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sysjrt2lf1Q 1:30 Funny Tweets about Parenting 149 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9WGbsMeTDQ 2:43 Black History Month 135 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Et9cMuNSArk 1:03 When Your Kid Won't Cooperate (older footage) 159 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ks6NZoxGqzs 1:22 Wine Moms : Funny Tweets, List #3 93 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAkJXA5kyFk 2:04 Most Ridiculous Prank Ever 183 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIiH9E245z0 2:58 Monkey Joe's, Feeding the Homeless, Winning Award, & Nashville Rally - Weekend Vlog 157 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCeJRpZGR8Q 1:38 Who I Can Be v. Who I Am 189 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NXddKG4qz_c 1:58 Kid Reacts to Sour Candy 159 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKITioyYY0E 2:45 Man! I Feel like a Mom 317 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pI_UVYeJnrQ 3:18 Things Change 133 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytH0pM3O_3I 3:40 Shoutouts! You should subscribe to these channels! 215 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPm8u4lMkoE 5:18 A Weekend in Blue Ridge Mountains 214 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFNJop4YQrY 4:56 I Need Your Advice! 341 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ACM1-c8Wh80 3:18 Oops! An Expensive Accident at Dinner (vlog) 228 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wXxePFJGhn4 1:32 4 Reasons I Shouldn't Take My Kid in Public 234 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYvUrKFmCxE 3:52 500 and 5K!! Plus Shoutouts 332 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JyeA7Gr9-aY 1:49 Chores Are a Real Monster 121 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XIA60l79lhE 6:20 Get to Know Me Tag PART 1 & Bonus Shoutouts 602 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYU7lXwJ6wI 3:28 A Fairly Local Easter 210 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjRkRtcfdI8 3:03 Muscular Dystrophy Awareness Challenge & Tags/Shoutouts 200 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wzTiQeTjG14 2:34 Kid Says He Wants His Brother's Girlfriend 221 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iwIMC99u_94 1:48 Sign of the Times - Life Updates & 600 Subs 294 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JAXqCYDYPfQ 4:01 Kids Get on a Plane for the First Time 398 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dLKttcc-AnY 9:26 I Have Issues and There's No Epidural for Emotional Pain (Life Update) 1.7K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H8WAqbVbfh0 3:40 Hold You in My Arms... 311 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOPxDUVfMTc 1:45 Oh, Snap 396 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LvOqKQ4Sb1U 2:57 Positive Tag 285 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FE1m-CU5odI 5:12 Beaches Be Crazy (Gavin DeGraw, Free) 499 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxI1Q-tCyFQ 6:50 Raw Mommy Tag 314 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmU66SNuk3U 4:23 Family Fixes Things 166 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhOUSfm3qqs 2:59 Happy Birthday to the Bestie 165 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTjbLQnX1to 0:26 Stay Tuned 115 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lVo2TMGKPQ 5:50 Are You Ready? 761 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5MSH1urEjzk 9:23 Pennywise the Clown (IT) Has an Uncle 276 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfQ20sYc7v4 3:39 Beach, Please 165 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvrtH_lkhfs 6:48 Boyfriend Doesn't like Girlfriend's Sexy Costumes for Halloween and Tries to Sabotage Her 2.5K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3AC8VUmxuA 5:21 How to Score the Most Candy when Trick or Treating on Halloween 335 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VX50tDVMOWs 1:13 Here's Your Chance - Ask Me Anything 856 views5 months ago Why Even Have a Youtube Channel? 355 views5 months ago Is Divorce Harder Because of Social Media? 1.1K views5 months ago What Are YOU Thankful For? 350 views5 months ago Revenge Is a Great Christmas Gift 854 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eOSFuZiZBdc 0:47 Laughter as the Best Coping Mechanism 1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KAqVmX-BCVc 2:55 Traveling with Kids v. Traveling without Kids 531 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWQUhD7IoNA 16:47 My Biggest Fear & Other Questions Answered | Ask Me Anything Part 2 418 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kuELy0fRVBo 9:07 How to Let It Go | Anger Serves a Purpose 725 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wxu0KOYJqgM 2:15 A Rebel Soul - Quick Review of 2017 377 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZytAXqbWaCM 2:49 New Year New Me 498 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xihFtpudyU 7:49 It's Time to Move On, But It's Good to Remember 671 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kAyg7SiMFb4 4:39 No Love - Just Chocolate, Please 281 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thPLHa6enU8 3:58 Birthday Weekend 2018 325 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFOzMo2c83I 2:54 Stupid Cupid Movie Trailer | Comedy Sketch | Valentine's Day Parody 484 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yv3g9bM38YE 5:42 How (Not) to Do a Dating Profile Video | Comedy Sketch | Collaboration 549 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3N-Yx2QvyA 8:29 Behind the Scenes | Salty Mermaid Team | Weekend Vlog | Atlanta 387 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=62XSnaZsuzY 7:40 The Bachelor with a Twist | | Comedy Sketch || The Matchelor 467 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yr76EeD2rYA 5:29 Here's to the Women Who Are Better than Me 706 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BsYkXhDG9yI 11:15 Llama Llama Red Pajama - Read by a Drunk Guy || Drunk History 352 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-RyffCgqNS8 2:34 When Easter Falls on April Fool's Day || Easter Bunny || Epic Prank Video 558 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DD03YlVTCfk 13:24 Big Annoucement || Giveaway || Life Update 734 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0rodjdmK4M 4:05 Vows || Pass the Bouquet 709 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FAcQial4QAI 0:44 Does This Make You Believe in Love at First Sight? || Kiss the Girl 337 views6 days ago